Ranks
Hypixel Ranks All of the following ranks can be purchased in the Hypixel store (Located here), and are permanent once purchased. Each rank unlocks various cosmetic features and in-game features. * VIP ** VIP '''chat prefix (Green) ** '''2500 credits every month ** /fw command (launches fireworks in lobby, 15s cooldown) ** 1 exclusive gadget ** Ability to open 4* Mystery Box ** Cosmetic VIP features * VIP+ ** VIP features ** VIP+ chat prefix (Green) ** 2500 additional credits every month (5000 total) ** Ability to create Guilds ** Wolf pet ** 50% discount on Housing upgrades for credits ** Cosmetic VIP+ features * MVP ** VIP+ features ** MVP chat prefix (Aqua) ** 2500 additional credits every month (7500 total) ** 7 exclusive gadgets (8''' total) ** Ability to open '''5* Mystery Box ** Cosmetic MVP features ** And other awesome cool stuff * MVP+ ** MVP features ** MVP+ chat prefix (Aqua) ** 2500 additional credits every month (10,000 total) ** Instant 10,000 credits ** Particle pack ** Ability to ride & fly pets ** Ability to punch''' staff''' ** 7 exclusive gadgets (15 total) ** 75% discount on Housing upgrades for credits ** /rankcolor ** Cosmetic MVP+ features Build Team * Build Team ** TEAM chat prefix (Dark Aqua) ** Members of the Hypixel Build Team ** The Build Team builds the maps that you see on Hypixel! * Build Team+ ** TEAM+ chat prefix (Dark Aqua "Build Team") (Red "+") ** Administrators of the Hypixel Build Team Staff * Helper ** HELPER '''chat prefix. (Dark Blue) ** Focuses on '''helping and monitoring the chat. * Moderator ** MOD 'chat prefix. (Dark Green) **Monitors chat, and (may) bans hackers. Usually can be found hanging out in lobbies, and sometimes will play games. * 'Administrator ** ADMIN chat prefix. (Salmon colour) ** Focus on the upkeep' of the Hypixel server, most administrators are plugin developers, artists, or 3D design artists * Owner ** OWNER 'chat prefix. (Dark Red) ** "Owners" of the Hypixel network ** Currently the only two people to have this rank are 'hypixel and rezzus Special * Youtube ** YT 'chat prefix (Orange) ** Receiving the Youtuber rank by recording was possibly decided by the Hypixel administrator, 'JamieTheGeek and MoonPaw1312 ** * Mojang ** MOJANG chat prefix (Yellow) ** Base rank is Youtube ** Given to members who work at Mojang * MCProHosting ** MCProHosting chat prefix ** Base rank is Admin ** Given to members who work at MCProHosting * Sloth ** SLOTH '''chat prefix (Red) ** Base rank is Admin ** Cannot be obtained ** The only current user to have the Sloth rank is the player [https://hypixel.net/player/SlothPixel/ '''SlothPixel] * Angus ** ANGUS 'chat prefix (Red) ** Base rank is Admin ** Cannot be obtained ** The only current user to have the Angus rank is the player 'PreparedAngus * Apple ** Dude chat prefix (Orange) ** Base rank is Youtube ** Cannot be obtained ** The only current user to have the Apple rank is the player''' Max_GamingYT''' Removed Ranks * Junior Helper ** Helper '''chat prefix (Dark Blue) ** Focuses on '''helping and monitoring the chat. Category:Ranks Category:MVP+ Category:VIP Category:MVP RANK MVP+ Category:YT Category:Vip